LittleJohn
LittleJohn is an Unseelie Satyr Grump in San Francisco in the Kingdom of Pacifica. Overview Once upon a time, there was a Satyr named Robyn who was an absolute firebrand of an orator. He was one of the fiercest rabble-rousers speaking out against the return of the sidhe's old ways of governance, claiming the age of lords and ladies was long past. He was even among those who planned the initial, bloody uprising the became the Accordance War. As revolution turned to treachery, then to bloody war, Robyn was expected to take a prominent role in leading the commoner forces to glorious victory over the returning oppressors. Unfortunately, he was a coward. He cracked and ran. His troops were mowed down, his subordinates slaughtered, and he ran. In self-mockery, he changed his name to LittleJohn and bounced from freehold to freehold, always running as soon as anyone had an inkling as to his identity. The years took their toll and he landed, weathered and cynical, on the streets of Goldengate. Now he makes his way as a small-time hustler, living in the shadow of the court so that daily he can torment himself with his failure. Robyn the revolutionary is dead. Long live LittleJohn the street hustler. Image LitteJohn looks exactly like the sort of old man you mother warned you about. In this case, though, your mother would have been right. Bearded and manic, he always wears a yellow trench coat and floppy black fedora. He doesn't;t ever deviate from the uniform, even in the heat of summer, and has won some local notoriety as "Columbo the Balloon Man." In fae mien, his ears become pointed and poke up through the fedora, and small horns sprout from his forehead. He also becomes extraordinarily hairy in this form, to the point where the stuff curls out of his ears, nostrils, and coal sleeves. No matter the weather or situation, he has a bunch of balloons in his hand which he sells for ridiculously low prices. Personal The phrase "Wanna balloon, little girl?" wouldn't be entirely inappropriate coming out of LittleJohn's mouth. He alternates between being effusively friendly and annoyingly ingratiating. He is secretly starved for affection but his nature won't allow him to take it when offered. He mumbles, rasps, and spits frequently. If a questioner seems to eager for information, he draws out the process as long as possible and holds them for all they're worth. If they seem disinterested, though, he'll spill it in their laps. When what he wants appears, though, greed takes over. He'll lie, cheat, and steal to get what's his and heaven help those who get in his way. He's got a lot of favors on the street and it's time to start using them. Treasures He possesses several chimerical balloons which, in fact, allow him to float up into the air. He usually carries them along with several real balloons. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: The Toybox, pp. 102-103. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Grumps (CTD) Category:Satyrs (CTD)